


Кошмары

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В те редкие моменты, когда Хлоя просыпалась раньше Нейтана, она обожала наблюдать за ним спящим.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 2





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chloe and Nate (Writing prompt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224081) by [NathanDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake). 

Утреннее солнце освещало обнажённую спину Дрейка, лаская лучами каждую мышцу и каждый шрам. Непривычно видеть его таким умиротворённым, подумала Хлоя и нежно провела ладонью по волосам мужчины. Он спал уже довольно долго, хотя всегда был ранней пташкой. Но в те редкие моменты, когда Хлоя просыпалась раньше, она обожала наблюдать за спящим возлюбленным. Иногда его веки подёргивались — видимо, в своих снах он видел новые приключения. А бывало, что и вовсе нёс что-то невнятное или ругался, и тогда Хлоя будила его мягким толчком под бок. И она всегда могла предугадать, когда начинались _они_. Кошмары.

Нейтан тревожно метался во сне, меняя позы чаще, чем проститутка на вызове. Затем его кулаки сжимались с такой силой, что на запястьях проступали вены. И, наконец, его рот приоткрывался.

— Дерьмо… — бормотал он. Снова.

Обычно Хлоя сразу будила его, но на этот раз ей было любопытно посмотреть, что будет происходить дальше.

Ноги Нейтана дёргались под одеялом.

— Не… Не… — с его губ сорвался едва слышный шёпот.

— Не… что? — с ухмылкой прокомментировала Хлоя, не сдержавшись.

Его пульс учащался, и Хлоя поняла, что мужчина вот-вот проснётся.

— Не прыгай, — выдохнул Нейт, сжав край одеяла, — Сэм…

Внезапно он успокоился и расслабился на подушке. Хлоя удивлённо приподняла бровь. Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы Нейтан произносил это имя. Какая-то очередная неясная чертовщина, подумала Фрейзер и провела пальцами по лицу Нейтана. Она сжала его подбородок и уже собиралась разбудить, как вдруг заметила влагу в уголках его глаз.

— Боже… — прошептала Хлоя, ощущая себя виноватой, но всё же похлопала мужчину по щеке, — Нейт?

Он что-то проворчал прежде чем открыть глаза, но вот его тяжёлые веки приподнялись, а взгляд сфокусировался на Хлое.

— М-м? — промычал Дрейк.

Хлоя сидела молча и вместо лишних расспросов стёрла пальцем слезу с его щеки.

— Просто хотела сказать, что люблю тебя, — с толикой юмора и невинной улыбкой произнесла она.

Нейтан фыркнул в ответ и лёг на бок, повернувшись лицом к Хлое.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
